


Your Cats Are Gay

by asariel



Series: Xiuhanweek17 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, xiuhanweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asariel/pseuds/asariel
Summary: Minseok loves his cat.





	Your Cats Are Gay

Day 1 - Cat

5 hours ago Minseok dropped his cat at the Meowsome Spa & Boarding for Tan’s bimonthly grooming and pampering session, which took quite a healthy chunk of his budget and always leaves him whimpering. But he figured Tan is his baby and hygiene is important, so why not?

He met with the friendly receptionist Luna, who handed him the paw-shaped pager they gave to the clients just in case of emergencies and to inform them when to pick up their pets. The usual procedure for an upscale cat spa. Fancy, and quite unnecessary as well because it’s not like Minseok will forget to pick up his precious boy, and what kind of emergencies can a cat at a cat spa have anyway? But he appreciates the gesture, and the pager is adorable.

3 hours later Minseok is taking it all back as he ran out of his cafe and heads towards Meowsome Spa because the pager meowed nonstop and all the message he got was ‘911’. So he took off with only a shout to his employee to man the cafe, forgetting to even remove his apron when he leaves because he really wasn’t kidding when he said Tan is his baby.

It took him just 15 minutes to reach the spa’s front door, almost colliding with a guy in suit who is also hurrying into the building. In fact, it seems like the guy is also heading towards the front desk and frantically asks for his cat. Just like what Minseok is doing.

Turns out the Suit Guy got the same message too, and his cat is the other party involved. Minseok is worried in case Tan got into a fight and hurt himself, though was soon put at ease when Luna said both of the cats are not harmed and were not fighting, technically.

But his relief is short-lived when Luna said the reason why they were called is because their cats has been humping each other and causing quite a ruckus. Minseok frowned because what if Tan got the other guy’s cat pregnant? He needs to take responsibility and he’s too young to be a grandad. But it soon turned to confusion when Suit Guy apologizes for his tom horniness, which means that his cat...is also male? While they were debating over whose cat humped whose and what does it mean, Luna oh-so-kindly dropped the bomb.

“It means your cats are gay.”

That shut them both up as they shared a shocked look.

Some 20 minutes after the life-changing revelation, Minseok is sitting on a bench in the pet park, watching as Tan nuzzles his boyfriend, the slightly larger Russian Blue. 

It’s a cute sight, but something in Minseok’s heart pinged, because it’s like watching your kid grow up too soon and one minute you’re feeding him milk and the next he’s bumping uglies with his bigger and older boyfriend. And it’s totally not because he’s bitter that his cat got game while he remained a single pringle.

Apparently his cat’s boyfriend’s owner (Tan’s in-laws?) felt the same, judging by the way he slumped next to Minseok, sighing loud enough to wake the dead. He’s questioning his life and why does this happen to him, and Minseok wants to agree, but that will made him a hypocrite since he’s gay himself. So he just said that as long as they’re happy, it’s okay with him, even if it’s a little weird at first.

Suit Guy, or Lu Han as Minseok later finds out smiled at him, and wow he just realized that his co in-laws is kinda cute. And Minseok thinks he just became 10 times cuter when he apologizes again for his cat, Zhu’s behaviour and said that maybe Zhu picks it up after him. The gay part, not the humping part. 

Minseok thinks this is the perfect time to say, “Hey, I’m gay too! So maybe our cats really takes after us huh?” 

Which leads to where Minseok is now, getting ready to leave because Jongdae just called him and frantically asked him to come back because apparently the cafe has been falling apart the 3 hours he’s been gone. The cats puts up a fight and both the owners got battle scars after they finally managed to coax the cats into their respective carrier. The felines are not the only ones reluctant to separate, because both their owners had been talking nonstop for an hour and they just clicked over a lot of things they have in common.

Then Lu Han just casually asked for Minseok’s number so that, you know, they can set up playdates for their cats or something. Minseok agreed a little too enthusiastically, thumbing his number into the other’s phone and said they need to figure something as soon as possible, for the happiness of their cats. Then they part ways amidst the dramatic meowing of Tan and Zhu.

Later that night Minseok will receive a call from Lu Han asking if he’s free on the weekend so that they can meet, because apparently Zhu is moping. They’ll meet up on that Saturday at Lu Han’s house, and he'll asks Minseok to stay when the other made some noise to leave after dropping Tan off. They'll watch a movie on the couch while their cats judges them from the coffee table for their horrible, horrible flirting.

The weekly pet dates grows from once a week, to several times weekly, and eventually they will drop the pretense and go on actual romantic dates where they will leave their cats in one house and went to candlelight dinners together, which sometimes will evolved into sleepovers. Needless to say both the cats and owners are happy with the arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've finished anything in 3 years lmao. Originally written for the xiuhanweek17 prompt Day 1 - Cat, but it took me too long to complete because I'm so rusty~ I hope to fill all the prompts though, on my own snail pace.
> 
> Oh, and brownie points to whoever can figure out where I got the idea from!


End file.
